Yesterday, Today Not the same
by victoriathg
Summary: Katniss and Peeta living their love life, a short sweet story


So many memories in this house, how could I be able to leave this all behind? Would I be able at all? , I think to myself in the middle of the night while I try to get out of my home. Yes, this was my home, in the seam, not in the victors village, something about it feels wrong. I have to force myself to shake those feelings out of my head. It doesn't matter what I feel now, the only thing that matters is that my mother and Prim will be able to live in a decent house. Finally.

I find myself walking in the dark, trying to get to my new home. But somehow I end up knocking on someone else's door.

Katniss, is everything okey?-Peeta says looking too sleepless for the time it was.

I couldn't think of an answer, I stood there a few seconds and then, without even noticing it I was on my knees crying with both my hands on my face. Instantly I felt two arms that embraced me without muttering a word. We stood there still, me crying , he holding me. I was so defenseless that when he tried to convince me to go inside I couldn't move. He lifted me from the ground as if I was a feather, just like i always felt like when I was with him, and carried me inside.

I don't know if it was because of all those nights in the train or what , but we instinctively went upstairs. Well, he took us upstairs because I wasn't actually walking. I wasn't able to stop sobbing, I had this not unfamiliar hole in my heart that only he could fill. He put me in bed and then he made his way into the sheets right by me. I crawled under his right arm and hugged him. My head was stuck in his chest for as what it seemed an eternity.

I woke up the next morning in the same position I was in the night before. He was asleep, I actually was happy about that, I couldn't even imagine what my faced looked like after all that crying last night. I managed to get out of bed without waking him up. I rushed to the restroom and washed my face, it was definitely better than before. When I came back to the bedroom he wasn't sleeping anymore.

No nightmares?- he said smiling

No nightmares-I reassured him returning his smile.

He jumped out of bed and came even closer to me. He took my breathing away. Every single time. I leaned over and kissed him. This kiss wasn't like the others, sweet and caring mostly because me or him where always feeling bad about something, it was so passionate. I could feel his heart beating so loud, and I was sure he could feel mine too. I was holding him by his hair, his hands were one on my neck and the other one was going up and down my back, he never left his sweetness behind though. Suddenly we heard one, two, three knocks on the door downstairs.

I have to go you know?-he says without getting away from me

Do you?- I said kind of mad, I was actually tired of obligations and everything, besides it was probably going to be a peacekeeper or maybe his parents, not much excited for that either.

He smiled, gave me a soft kiss and went to get the door. I could hear a familiar voice, one I didn't wanted to hear in that moment.

Hey Peeta!-the girl said with excitement. I remember watching her everyday at school, she always looked down on me, though I wasn't sure why until the day I got on that train with peeta.

How are you Leigha?-I could hear his smile in between

I didn't hesitate one more second, I combed my hair a bit and went downstairs slowly and making sound on purpose. Saying really loud: Who's at the door?. As soon as she saw me, right there, her face changed.

Oh, I didn't know you had company- she said kind of sad looking straight to Peeta

Hello Leigha- I said in a bad mood, then I got close to Peeta and kissed him right on his lips- Wanna come in?- I asked her with an unnatural smile.

Yeah, come in, we were about to have breakfast- Peeta said kindly.

No, its okey, I just came to give you this, my mother made it for you and I thought I could bring it by- she said looking down on me, again.

Okey then- I said grabbing the package- bye Leigha.

Peeta shut the door and looked at me with those blue piercing eyes. I couldn't help it and I started defending myself before he even said anything.

She always does that!- I shouted.

Does what?-he sounded confused

Don't act like you don't know, she always hits on you!- by that time I was already pointing my finger at him. Honestly I don't even know why I was so mad, he never even mentioned her, its just, its just I was jealous. Yes, jealous, I said it. Of course my stubbornness didn't let me tell him that, but I knew it.

Oh please, you know I only have eyes for you, I was never interested in no one else, I think I've made that very clear by now-there he went again, making me smile with just words.

Okey, but I still don't like her- my anger hadn't faded away so easily though.

You don't have to- he came close to me and planted a kiss on my lips. My arms went instantly around his neck, like if some mysterious force was about to separate us in any second. But of course that didn't happen. Instead i pushed him away softly and started to ask him a question that had been on my mind for so long now, since reaping day. Since the moment we shook hands and stared at each other's eyes.

But when I was about to ask him my question he seemed to have read my mind.

You and me, we were always one- he affirmed and continued- burning hand in hand. My heart started beating the moment I saw you, till that day, I wasn't alive- I just nodded, the only thing I was able to do in between such sweet words- Katniss, you are my everything, everybody knows it, you know it. But what am I to you?

In the blur of my thoughts, my mind went blank for a few seconds, I just stared in his eyes. I started remembering all those times by his side. No one else seemed to mattered then, and no one seem to matter now. I remember everything, though I said I wanted to forget what we had been through in the arena, I can't seem to do that. I didn't know that until now. How didn't I see it. It was like a lighting hitting me, the words came out as soon as they got to my mind:

_Everything- I said whispering.

We stood there not for too long, because before either one of us knew it I had dropped the package on the floor and grabbed him by his hair. We kissed. And in that kiss every word we wanted to say wasn't needed anymore. Nothing else was important in the world at that moment.

It was just us, bounded to be one.

The End.


End file.
